Que le temps
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Que le temps le laisse oublier. Que le temps le laisse faire son deuil de sa vie d'avant. Que le temps le laisse faire comme si de rien n'était. Que personne ne vienne le déranger...


**Que le temps**

Que le temps le laisse vivre sa vie sans remords. Que le temps le laisse oublier ses souvenirs. Que le temps soit clément avec lui, pour une fois, pour une unique fois. Que le temps l'emporte, s'il le voulait, qu'il lui dicte sa conduite, qu'il fasse défiler les années plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, qu'il lui vole une partie de sa vie. Mais qu'il le laisse oublier. Qu'il le laisse avancer à nouveau. Que le temps le laisse faire le deuil de son ancienne vie.

Cette vie qu'il n'avait pas pu choisir. Cette vie dont il n'avait pas voulu. Cette vie qu'on lui avait imposée. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait. On pouvait lui faire tous les reproches au monde. On pouvait encore lui dire qu'il était un monstre, qu'il était abominable, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû échapper à Azkaban. On pouvait même lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, pourquoi pas. Mais personne n'était à l'abri de son étoile. Personne n'était à l'abri de son destin.

On parlait tellement du destin de Potter. On racontait tellement qu'il avait été guidé depuis la naissance. Qu'il était l'Elu. Qu'il était celui qu'on avait prédestiné à tuer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas croire que son destin était celui du mal ? Que c'était ce qu'on avait écrit pour lui, l'histoire qu'on lui avait destiné ? Pourquoi pardonnait-on à Potter ses faiblesses, et pas les siennes ?

Draco Malfoy ne croyait pas vraiment aux forces supérieures. Si Merlin était quelque part, il l'aurait aidé depuis bien longtemps. Les prophéties existaient, certes, mais si c'était entre les mains de bonimenteurs comme le professeur Trelawney qu'on mettait leurs vies, il comprenait pourquoi ça capotait aussi souvent. Il y avait des milliers de prophéties dans la Salle des Mystères, et des centaines d'entre elles ne s'étaient jamais réalisées. Plus peut-être que le nombre de celles qui s'étaient effectivement produites. Elles donnaient lieu à toutes sortes d'interprétations. Elles stimulaient les esprits, elles les échauffaient, et on faisait alors tout pour qu'elles se produisent, pour croire en quelque chose.

Mais peut-être Potter n'avait-il était le Sauveur que parce qu'on l'avait désigné et élevé ainsi dès le début. Peut-être lui-même était-il devenu un Mangemort uniquement parce qu'on avait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi depuis sa naissance. Peut-être était-il aussi froid et distant avec les autres parce que c'était comme ça qu'on l'avait élevé. Parce qu'on lui avait inculqué ces valeurs depuis sa naissance, à coups de canne quand ça ne rentrait pas assez bien. Était-ce vraiment si difficile de croire ça ?

Sans doute pour certains. Pour beaucoup, il ne méritait pas de survivre à la Guerre. Ça n'était pas juste. Qu'un gosse comme lui, endoctriné par ses parents, n'ait aucune peine judiciaire, ça n'était pas normal, au regard de tous les innocents qui étaient morts. C'était sans doute vrai. Sans doute. Il avait un peu de sang sur les mains. Et il n'était pas étranger à la mort de Colin Crivey, ni de Fred Weasley. S'il n'avait pas fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, ils n'auraient peut-être pas été tués. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir là-dessus.

Il avait envie de faire sa vie, comme tout un chacun. De laisser cette période derrière lui. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Il avait changé. Il n'était plus du tout le même homme. Enfin, plus tout à fait. Il restait cynique et froid, parce que c'était dans sa nature. Il restait distant, parce qu'il était méfiant envers tous, à présent. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois failli être lynché dans la rue, après les procès noirs, comme on les avait appelés. Plusieurs fois, il avait été attaqué, on lui avait balancé qu'il aurait mieux fait de suivre le chemin de ses parents, à Azkaban. Sans doute. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Il avait fini par fuir le monde sorcier. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Tous ses biens lui avaient été pris par le Ministère, au titre de compensation. Tout le monde le connaissait dans la rue, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on chuchote son nom ou celui de sa famille. C'était insupportable. Il ne savait pas comment Potter faisait pour subir ça à longueur de journée, vraiment, c'était impossible. Lui qui avait apprécié la presse auparavant ne supportait plus les articles qui fleurissaient pour le salir aussi souvent que possible.

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'amis, plus personne sur qui compter. Il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup avant. La mère de Blaise l'interdisait de revoir un Mangemort, et Merlin savait que ses colères contre son fils pouvaient être terribles s'il lui désobéissait. Ils avaient fini par cesser de se voir. Pansy s'était également détournée de lui. Elle n'avait plus rien à tirer de sa relation avec lui. Il ne la regrettait pas.

Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy vivrait dans le monde des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait cru que le gamin prétentieux deviendrait un homme solitaire ? Personne, sans doute. Personne n'aurait pu penser que ces idées lui avaient été rentrées dans le crâne de force, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment y réfléchir. Jamais à part maintenant. Jamais avant quatre ans auparavant quand il avait pris sa décision.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était heureux parmi les inconnus. Il était sorti du chemin tracé. Des sentiers battus. Des autoroutes. Il avait passé la frontière. Rangé sa baguette au fond de son placard. Trouvé un appartement avec ses maigres économies qu'il avait transformé en argent moldu. Appris le langage de ceux-ci. Compris comment fonctionnait l'électricité, les voitures, et tout un tas d'autres appareils qui lui avaient été inconnus auparavant. Certes, il se refusait toujours à toucher à certains d'entre eux, notamment les perceuses qui avaient l'air d'être démoniaques. Mais il arrivait à se débrouiller avec la plupart des autres. Il passait pour un moldu presque normal. Presque ordinaire. Lui.

Alors pourquoi voudrait-il changer tout ça ? Pourquoi voudrait-il remettre en cause ses choix ? Pourquoi vouloir retrouver son passé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'y obligeait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'y forçait ? Rien. Personne. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa nouvelle vie et d'y mettre le bazar. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce qu'il était bon de faire. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pouvait, ce qu'il savait faire. Et personne n'avait le droit de juger sa conscience ou ses actes. Il était libre. Il était enfin libre. Alors qu'on ne vienne pas l'enchaîner à nouveau.

« C'est non, Granger. » Répondit-il donc, glacial.

« Mais Draco, tu ne peux pas dire ça, on a besoin… »

« J'ai dit non. Et je croyais que je m'appelais Malfoy. »

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? On a grandi, depuis cette époque. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ça reste non, Granger. Je ne remettrai pas un pied dans le monde sorcier. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à y faire. Et je me fiche totalement que tu aies besoin de moi. Je ne suis sans doute pas le seul sur ta petite liste. »

« Non, mais tu es le meilleur. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Draco, toi et moi savons que tu es le meilleur potionniste qui soit jamais sorti de la faculté. Et tu fais quoi, maintenant ? Des mélanges d'herbes aromatiques et des philtres moldus ? »

« Et si ça me convenait très bien ? Tu n'as jamais pu penser que c'était ce que je voulais faire de ma vie ? »

« Oh je t'en prie, Malfoy, on sait tous ce que tu voudrais… » Soupira-t-elle ironiquement.

« Je croyais que les gens changeaient. Que tu avais plus de jugeote que ça, Granger, pour te fier à des souvenirs de gosses… Je ne te montre pas la sortie. » Répliqua-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Dans son regard, une lueur meurtrière. La jeune sorcière n'osa pas s'attarder, promettant toutefois de revenir lui faire sa demande. Laissant sa carte sur le comptoir de la boutique. Il fut tenté de la jeter à la poubelle. Il n'en avait aucune utilité. Et il savait très bien où la trouver s'il en éprouvait le besoin. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

Il s'engouffra dans sa réserve, ferma la porte et s'appuya dos à elle. Il soupira et tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était aussi tendu auparavant. Pas tellement étonnant, vue la teneur de leur entretien. C'était facile, n'est-ce pas, de venir le chercher des années après parce qu'on avait besoin de lui. C'était facile de se dire que tout avait changé, que les rancœurs n'avaient plus lieu d'être et que seul importait l'objectif. C'était sans doute facile quand c'était sincère. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Des années auparavant, il avait décidé de quitter le monde sorcier, il avait fait un choix lourd de conséquences. Ça n'était pas pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Tout ça parce que Granger voulait qu'il réalise des potions pour elle. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas fichue de trouver un autre potionniste. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était rappelé qu'il avait fait l'école de Potions de Londres, la même école que son parrain avait fait des années avant lui, et qu'il était major de sa promotion. Tout ça parce qu'elle pensait faire une bonne action en l'invitant à nouveau dans le monde sorcier.

Mais elle se trompait. Lourdement. Elle n'écoutait que sa pitié, et il n'en voulait pas. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis sur lui. Elle s'était enfermée dans ses clichés et ses préjugés. Elle voulait se donner bonne conscience. Elle irait chercher son niffleur ailleurs. Il ne se ferait pas avoir. Il était bien dans sa vie, bien dans son quotidien. Et il n'avait nullement besoin de reconnaissance comme elle semblait le penser. Il n'en avait plus envie. Alors elle pouvait garder son poste de potionniste-chercheur à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne ficherait pas les pieds là-bas. Peu importait le nombre de fois où elle le lui demanderait.


End file.
